To gather, via interviewing, statistical information concerning drug and gasoline solvent abuse. Disseminate all findings to other research efforts which will aid in future grant applications. Solicit aid of school teachers, law enforcement agencies, mental units, hospitals, alcohol & drug abuse projects, etc., in each community for accurate statistics. Utilize all existing resources and information available on drug abuse in final analysis for accelerated drug prevention, etc., among the Indian population.